Potions and dragons
by Midnight lightening
Summary: When Severus Snape dies at the hand of Lord Voldemort he is a man filled with regret over his past choices. When he opens his eyes again Severus Snape is reborn as Viserys Targaryen a man with melted gold upon his head.


**When Severus Snape dies at the hand of Lord Voldemort he is a man filled with regret over his past choices. When he opens his eyes again Severus Snape is reborn as Viserys Targaryen a man with melted gold upon his head.**

Gold Severus Snape had always hated that color perhaps it was because it reminded him so much Gryffindor. The house that he hated the most in Hogwarts. A house was full of braggarts and bullies in Severus opinion. And he hated it even more now as he stared down at his new body, a man with a crown of melted gold upon his head.

Due to the number of sins, Severus had committed in his life he wasn't allowed to descend into the afterlife like so many others before him. He was considered to redeemable for hell and too cursed for heaven.

Instead, the fates had sent Severus Snape to Westeros into the body of a man that truly needed all of the traits Severus had. Viserys Targaryen.  
And now due to the rotten luck, Severus Snape was stuck stranded in the red waste with no food and no allies. It would be just his luck Severus thought with a sigh as he tried to pull more of the golden crown which luckily for him wasn't full melted meaning he could pull bits off due to the fact he was now a Targaryen and was now fireproof.

However, what Severus did have was his magic and some valuables from old Valaryia and a sword. Which due to Severus Snape being a spy was something that he had learned a long time ago from both muggles and his old acquaintance Lucius Malfoy.

However, it didn't get him out of this situation Severus mused to himself as he looked around and all he could see was sand and rock. And the night was rapidly gaining on him as he shivered from a cold gust of wind that was getting colder. Even worse due to being unconscious and reborn, the Dothraki which his sister was with where long gone and no traces of them could be found in the sand due to the wind washing away the trail.

And wasn't that a terrifying thought Severus Snape with a sister even though he knew from what he had gleaned from Visery's memories that he hadn't been the best brother.

In fact, he was pretty sure that only the Carrows could compete with the level of madness Viserys had shown Daenerys. And besides both Severus and Viserys was used to people they loved betraying them even if it was well deserved. I mean Severus never meant to call Lily a mudblood and Viserys never meant to truly harm his sister baby. The fact of the matter was that both men had high ambitions and felt that the person they loved should have supported them. Severus in becoming a death eater due to the lack of respect he got in school due to those loathsome maunders. Viserys who believed when he sold his sister to Khal Drogo that he would be getting an army that would help retake the seven kingdoms. And both men had a temper and would lash out viciously when wronged.

However, with time and patience, the best thing Severus could hope for with a lot of occulemny training Viserys could get a grip of his temper. After all, he didn't want to be insane like the dark lord Severus thought with a shudder as he walked over to a large rock.

"Aguamenti", Severus said softly and watch with disgust as a tiny trickle of water fall from his wand. Panic and worry started to set in; as he looked down at the small trickle of water, Severus had been a powerful wizard back at Hogwarts. However, looking at this small trickle of water you would believe that Severus is a little better than a squib and the amount of energy it took to cast this one fourth-year spell alarmed Severus. And Severus was no fool he knew that in this place Severus would need water to live.

He couldn't stay in this wasteland forever and the distance to Pentos was too far to walk. As he cast a reparo and warming charm on his cloak, ensuring that he would be well protected from the night air which was rapidly turning colder, as Severus didn't wish to die for the second time in a day.  
However, as he looked around in this large rock which Severus decided with a nod would provide adequate shelter for the night and from the worst of the night's elements. It was barren, yet a tight and high enough cave to ensure that nothing else could get in without effort. As Severus lay down in a small ball to sleep.  
After all, being reborn was tiring and maybe if Severus was lucky with some sleep and rest Severus would be able to come up with a plan tomorrow. Besides only a fool would travel at night in a foreign land and Severus was no fool.

Severus dreamed of magic and dragons, he dreamed of the life of Viserys Targaryen a boy from a fallen family who had once been the most powerful in the world. Until his older brother, Rhaeger Targaryen kidnapped Lyanna Stark and the realm paid the price for his lust and for his father's madness. A boy with a father who was both physically and mentally abusive and also very mad. A boy with a mother who was both beautiful and abused. Severus could see why the fates had chosen this body out of all the bodies in the worlds to choose from because the past soul had so many similarities with his own.

Yet Severus now had a chance to change the fate of the realm of so many people, if he could get himself crowned king. However to play the game of thrones where you either win or die. Severus first needed to get back to civilization where he could put the skills of his past life into use. As from what he had learned from Viserys dreams was the fact that magic use to exist in this world and House Targaryen is the most predominant house that was linked with magic.  
He couldn't walk across the red waste however as he eyed a carpet which had been left behind on the cart which his sister Daneryes had left behind for Viserys to be buried with. (The carpet reminds him of a show he went to see back before the fifth year when he and Lily were still friends and had gone to see Aladdin in theaters a story about a boy with a flying carpet. )And for his possessions to help him along in the next life, perhaps just maybe he could fly.

"Fuckin useless piece of cloth", Severus cursed as he stabbed himself again with the needle as he sowed another rune into the carpet. If Severus was right then runes could be used in this world. As from what he had seen in Viserys memories of the red keep, that was filled with runes that should have kept the royal family safe. Even Valaryian made swords had runes on them that helped keep the sword light, balanced and sharp for the wielder.  
But then watched in amazement as the runes started to glow where the beads of blood from Severus' finger had fallen.

Fire and blood the phase flew across Severus mind, just maybe there was something more in the Targeryns words as he finished off the runes. Perhaps Magic in this land came from the blood instead of drawing itself from the outside world perhaps the magic in this land came from within. And then with a laugh, as he finished off the carpet and realized that the carpet was hovering in front of him.

Ready to fly and with that Severus threw caution to the wind and flew with breathless delight to Pentos.


End file.
